Bijuu Empire Of The West
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: This fanfic is a alternate version of jinchuurki of the west except naruto isn't a Kage he is a emperor instead. Right Now the shinobi alliance and konoha needs naruto and his empire's help in war against the akatsuki and orochimaru
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well now… this is another Naruto Fanfic I have thought of and wanted to create for fun, I am calling it Bijuu Empire Of The West it's a alternate version of jinchuurki of the west this story will have at least 6 or 7 chapters, I'm sure you guys will love this fanfic there will be plenty of bashing on some characters thus romance will be in this fanfic and of course action if you want a certain gang of jinchuurki to fight the akatsuki some of that will be confirmed also Oc's and unexpected events that I am plotting for this story do enjoy it and review please. This is a alternate version of jinchuurki of the west where naruto becomes a emperor instead of being a kage for the west. Don't know if I will make this story a dark one or a good one.. but please review.**

Chapter One: The Emperor.

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has returned from his mission of retrieving sasuke uchiha, with naruto banished from konoha he goes to gather the jinchuurki and move to the west with his jinchuurki friends at his side to unify the western countries.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto but I own my Oc's.

"Bijuu"- Normal talking

 _" Emperor-sama"- Thinking_

 **" Brat" - Demon Talking**

 _ **" Impudent" - Demon thinking.**_

* * *

Five Years Later in The Western lands of the shinobi world The West was now called the United Bijuu Nation a country united and formed by all 9 jinchuurki who have came from the eastern Elemental Nations the whole nine of them forged a empire.

The Nine jinchuurki wasn't just alone on their journey to the west they have however they have 4 different people on their journey.

The United Bijuu Nation is a peaceful wonderful country full of happiness loyalty and honor.

Their Emperor was the one who made them happy and was now sitting on the throne was a blonde haired 18 year old boy with whisker marks on his face his eyes were blue wearing a kage like attire which was colored black.

The Blonde haired emperor was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

The former konoha jinchuurki is the one responsible for unifying the west and its countries by defeating their current warlord with the help of his jinchuurki friends and 4 allies by taking the title of becoming an emperor, Since Naruto was the emperor his friends have position in his empire.

Gaara is naruto's adviser and councilor of the empire but in military he is ranked a general of his own squadron the former jinchuurki of suna was the first to be gathered by naruto kankuro and temari both tried to reason with their brother to stay in suna where he belongs but in the end he refused and went on his way with naruto to gather the rest of their kind. Gaara was now wearing a red vest along with green pants wearing a headband that was marked Ichibi on it his gourd was on his back as always he has a romantic relationship with Fuu.

Yugito Nii the former kumo nin was commander of her own squadron as well in naruto's military ranks her squadron is the Hell Cat division a all female squad she and killer Bee were also gathered along with gaara to journey with them to the west and find the rest of their kind she is a councilor as well yugito wears anbu armor with a headband marked with Nibi. She was once sent on a mission from kumo until two akatsuki members were chasing her she was nearly defeated if it wasn't for naruto and gaara both to save her in the three of the jinchuurki teamed up together to fight hidan and kakuzu and won before the jinchuurki could finish off the undead duo. Kumo nin's had came to see the situation along with the raikage and killer bee both the akatsuki members escaped knowing they were outnumbered and was not to fight kumo after the akatsuki members escaped the raikage had thanked naruto and gaara for saving yugito once the raikage had told yugito to return home she refused to him and told her she was going with naruto the councilors of kumo sent her on a suicide mission if it wasn't for naruto and gaara saving her she would had been dead the raikage pleaded her to come back but she still refused killer bee knew anyone in kumo didn't like what him and yugito had sealed inside them so he left kumo as well and joined with naruto causing the raikage to pale at the sight of losing his brother Ay the raikage tried talking bee and yugito into not leaving but they ignored him and went with naruto.

Yagura the former Mizukage of Kiri he is a councilor of the empire and a proud jonin strategist along with his partner Utakata yagura wears a jonin flak jacket while his staff was on his back his headband is marked sanbi he was gathered to join Naruto and the others he really didn't like the idea of going with others his kind but naruto on the other hand convinced him.

Roshi the former iwa nin is now a headmaster of the United Bijuu Nation academy and also a councilor of the empire he was still old as usual him and his partner Han both were gathered to join which they did without 2nd thoughts because their village treated them like they were beasts Roshi now was wearing a red like kimono wearing a headband marked with yonbi on it.

Han the 2nd iwa jinchuurki was a guardian of the mountains in the empire and is ranked a captain leading his own military unit called the steam squadron also a councilor he and roshi both joined naruto and left their village, Han now wears silver armor and a new steam furnace he got rid of his red armor and wore a silver one his headband was marked gobi.

Utakata is a anbu captain wearing a slug mask he is also a councilor of the empire he yagura and hotaru joined naruto's group with utakata a anbu captain his student hotaru is a teacher of the academy and taught the kids different water jutsu styles she learned from her master the two were now a couple 5 years now he no longer wore a blue kimono instead he was wearing anbu armor that was clad blue wearing his slug mask his headband was marked rokubi.

Fuu the Nanabi jinchuurki of taki was now director of her own spy network plus a councilor she is ranked a general in naruto's military ranks since she leads a band full of spies, Fuu ran away from her village since they treated her badly kicked her out when she had left naruto found her and asked her to join him and the others she warmly smiled and joined her blonde haired future emperor she now wears a jonin vest along with green pants her headband was marked Nanabi she also has a love interest and romantic relationship with Gaara.

Killer Bee the 2nd former kumo jinchuurki he is now a councilor and is 2nd in command of Fuu's spy network he and yugito joined naruto as well, He is a member of fuu's spy network he is also a kenjutsu master training others how to wield weapons at the academy he wears a white cloak with his seven swords sheathed on his back along with the samehada that he got from kisame hoshigaki defeating the shark swordsman with the help of yagura and a unexpected ally. Killer bee's headband is marked hachibi.

And the 4 allies that have joined Naruto and the jinchuurki are.

Zabuza and Haku

It was unexpected from those two to join naruto but naruto had saved them from gato.

Zabuza is now a General and is yagura's personal bodyguard however the demon swordsman of the mist tried to kill yagura in the past but have let that past and ambition go he now serves as general of the demon division in naruto's ranks and is yagura's bodyguard. He has a friendly relationship with killer bee who know wields samehada that kisame once wielded.

Haku is now a teacher at the academy and is a secretary at the emperor's throne. ( AN: Yes Haku is a female in this story I wanted to make him a female just so you wouldn't get confused. I sort of like him as a female)

The Third Ally was Kimimaro he is the enforcer of the united bijuu nation's anbu he is ranked a captain he was once loyal to orochimaru but now he serves naruto and he is naruto's bodyguard it was known that he was dead in the sasuke retrieval mission but was revived by naruto 3 years later.

The last ally who joined naruto was Itachi Uchiha the former akatsuki member.

Itachi was sent to go capture naruto him and kisame both tailed after naruto but was overpowered and outnumbered naruto convinced itachi to join him and offed him a asylum in his empire itachi had now joined naruto he took off his akatsuki cloak and burned it and even helped yagura and killer bee kill off his own partner kisame. after he defected from the akatsuki itachi was also ranked a general and became a councilor of naruto's empire also naruto's 2nd bodyguard.

Naruto sat on his throne while a courier brought in a scroll to the blonde haired emperor, naruto opened the scroll and read it firmly the message was coming from the shinobi alliance and konoha the alliance needed help in the 4th shinobi war the akatsuki and orochimaru declared war on the shinobi world.. Naruto wasn't expecting the akatsuki and orochimaru to work together to destroy the east elemental nations naruto scowled at the note with disgust not liking the fact that his own village needed him his jinchuurki friends and empire to help them in war.

 _" Wonder why the hell do they need me now..."_ Thought Naruto angrily.

Naruto was banished from using the kyuubi chakra on sasuke, naruto had told the konoha council that he had no choice but to use it to defend himself since sasuke tried to kill him but they just didn't care so instead they banished him his baa chan tried to reason with the council to not banish him but failed in the end.

The Blonde Emperor sighed as he told the courier to gather the councilors.

 _" Looks like I'm going to have to talk to all of our councilors... about this."_ Thought Naruto who rose from his throne.

 **" Let me guess konoha is now whining for your help?"** Asked a female Voice in his mindscape.

" Yes they are kurama..." Naruto replied with a dry tone.

 **" what are your decisions kit..."** She asked. ( AN: Yes Kurama is a female in this story too I wanted to change his gender into a female just for fun)

" I don't know... I have to speak to the council about it and see how they feel because now their former villages are in this alliance to fight against the akatsuki and orochimaru." Said Naruto.

 **" Well i'll be waiting for that decision"** She replied back.

 _" Yeah... I hope I don't have to help them...but first let me just see how my friends are about this since all of us were bitter towards our villages the way they treated us."_ Stated Naruto in thought.

 _To Be Continued._

 **AN: Well there it is I finished this chapter I hope you guys love it I am expecting some reviews from this chapter ok I will do chapter two soon alright review on what you think on this chapter ok and the pairing for naruto is obvious who do you think will be the empress we know its a certain hyuga girl anyway see next time on chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is chapter two for ya it might be short or chapter or long least at 5,000 words or so.**

Chapter Two: The Reunion

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has returned from his mission of retrieving sasuke uchiha, with naruto banished from konoha he goes to gather the jinchuurki and move to the west with his jinchuurki friends at his side to unify the western countries.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto but I own my Oc's.

"Bijuu"- Normal talking

 _" Emperor-sama"- Thinking_

 **" Brat" - Demon Talking**

 _ **" Impudent" - Demon thinking.**_

* * *

Naruto had summoned all of the councilors of his empire as they all sat in a big room with a full rounded table Naruto was the first there while his councilors all arrived even kimimaro was in the room standing on naruto's right.

Everyone was seated.

Gaara sat on Naruto's left side while itachi sat on his right.

the others took seats separately Yugito was by yagura, roshi was by han utakata was sitting by fuu while killer bee was next to her.

" Good Evening my friends how are you all today?." Asked Naruto who asked.

" We are quite fine naruto-san... thank you for asking." Said Roshi.

" Our empire is growing today the villagers and citizens are quite happy of how you unified the western countries naruto. Said Utakata who was blowing bubbles.

" It took 5 years to bring peace to the west and kill their former emperor and finish off their warlords." Said Naruto who adjusted his kage like hat that was colored black.

" Least we escaped the west and ran away from our villages... the way they all treated us back then." Gaara said softly who took a sip of his tea while winking at fuu while she winked back.

" And the akatsuki can't get our tailed beasts... to continue their eye of the moon plan knowing that extracting our tailed beasts would kill us..." Stated Han who glanced at itachi.

" I have indeed told you all of their plans I was just a spy for the akatsuki to keep watch on them.." Said Itachi while everyone looked at him.

 _(Flash Back in land of river.)_

* * *

 _Naruto, Killer Bee_ , _Yagura Han and Kimimaro were now heading back to the west to their home until they were stopped by kisame and itachi whom cornered them._

 _" Itachi and Kisame why am I not surprised that you two would come from the east to chase me?" Said Naruto who stared at the two akatsuki members._

 _" We are here for you of course and it seems that you have indeed gathered the other jinchuurki... and here I thought they vanished." Stated Kisame who unsheathed his samehada looking at killer bee and yagura._

 _" Kisame... never expected you to work for the akatsuki... and it seems you wield the mighty samehada still." Said Yagura who grabbed his staff preparing to fight the shark man who grinned at his former mizukage._

 _" Oh it would be a honor to defeat you in battle mizukage-sama I will take both you and the hachibi since samehada wants a taste of hachibi's chakra!" Said Kisame with a murderous grin._

 _" You don't have the right to call me mizukage anymore I left kiri and joined with naruto and for your crimes kisame I will kill you." Said Yagura who was prepared spinning his staff._

 _" Yo Hey ho shark man got a nice sword which is nice to use in battle!" Said Killer Bee._

 _" Yo little number three let me fight this fool you just sit back and watch while the bee stings the shark!" Said Killer Bee who rapped while he unsheathed his seven swords._

 _" I don't have to sit back kisame was once a mighty swordsman I was his mizukage its my responsibility to kill him." Said Yagura who never left his gaze on kisame while both the jinchuurki lunged at the shark swordsman and began attacking him while kisame smirked enjoying to slay capture them._

 _Han Kimimaro and Naruto stood still glancing at itachi._

 _" Becareful you guys... he has the sharingan... and is very dangerous with it don't look into his eyes." Stated Naruto while Kimimaro got in a fighting stance and han's steam furnace blew out steam._

 _" My it seems you have been paying attention on what I do with the sharingan naruto however you and the other jinchuurki will be taken." Stated Itachi who pulled out a kunai._

 _" I know what your sharingan does you put kakashi in a hospital when you and shark face were chasing me in konoha on my search with jiraiya to find tsunade... so I know I have to be careful on what I do." Said Naruto._

 _" I hear that you was banished from konoha from our reports in the akatsuki you along with the jinchuurki vanished... wonder how did you get banished?" Asked Itachi._

 _" Your little brother seems to be the reason why naruto-sama was banished..." Said Kimimaro while itachi now glanced at him._

 _" So... sasuke has caused your banishment... my foolish little brother..." Said Itachi._

 _" Your brother tried to go with orochimaru... and I went after him..." Naruto said coldly remembering that day when he was banished._

 _" His thirst for revenge has changed him... and it's all because of you killing the entire uchiha clan..." Said Naruto who glared at itachi with anger._

 _" You really want to know why I killed the uchiha clan? I did it to save the village and you of course naruto..." Itachi said firmly._

 _" is that so? why didn't you tell sasuke that...?" Naruto asked not convinced of itachi's words of saving the village._

 _" Because he told me that you destroyed the clan just to test your power of the mangekyo sharingan." Stated Naruto while han and kimimaro stood there getting prepared._

 _" That was a lie... it wasn't just for power... I am not like all uchiha's... who lust for power.. I did it to save the village and you." Itachi said causing naruto's eyes to only widen slightly._

 _" What do you mean... explain... why save the village?" Asked Naruto now wanting to know why would itachi kill off his own clan just to save him and the village._

 _" It all started when you was younger... my father had planned on overthrowing konoha just to use you as their weapon knowing you had the nine tails sealed into you him and the uchiha elders planned this... they knew me was the prodigy of the clan to go out and capture you... Before I could go after you I had told the 3rd hokage about the betrayal my father and the clan was about to do." Explained Itachi_

 _" Is that so... itachi" Said Naruto who raised his brow while Han and Kimimaro stared at him to see if the uchiha was lying._

 _" Naruto-sama he seems to be telling the truth I sense no lie within his words." Stated Kimimaro._

 _" You sure about it kimimaro?" Replied Naruto while the kaguya member nodded._

 _" After The Third told me to destroy the clan I told him to leave sasuke alive..." Said Itachi._

 _" And you left sasuke alive.." Muttered Naruto while itachi nodded._

 _" After the clan was destroyed I had left konoha and joined the akatsuki to keep watch on them.." Stated Itachi causing everyone's eyes to widen even kisame's eyes widened._

 _" You traitor! you would betray us!" Shouted Kisame who slashed his sword against bee and yagura who blocked with their weapons._

 _" I was loyal to konoha... I did what I had to do and as for you kisame it's time we part ways." Itachi said coldly while he activated his mangekyo sharingan._

 _" You son of a bitch you wouldn't! dar-" Kisame said but was cut off by itachi._

 _" Amaterasu." Itachi said while his eye bleed while black flames burned kisame's shoulder causing him to cringe in pain dropping his sword causing everyone's eyes to widen at seeing itachi betray kisame._

 _" AAAHHHHH!" Kisame screamed in pain while bee slashed through kisame and yagura swiped his staff while the hook cut open kisame's throat._

 _Kisame had his hand on his throat trying to stop the blood from leaking while he coughed blood._

 _" You're finished kisame..." Said Yagura._

 _" Shark man now got a ass whupping by the bee cause the bee stung him with his blades with the help of lil three tails!" Rapped Killer Bee._

 _Kisame tried to talk but couldn't when itachi finished him off by cutting the shark swordsman in half with his own katana sword imbued with amaterasu flames._

 _" Sorry for ending you so kisame..." Said Itachi with a hint of no emotion for his former partner._

 _Everyone had wide eyes seeing the uchiha kill off his own partner._

 _Itachi took off his akatsuki cloak and burned it as he turned towards naruto and the others._

 _" Naruto I wish to accompany you I no longer have no business with the akatsuki anymore however I will tell you their plans for the jinchuurki." Stated Itachi while naruto and the others raised a eyebrow,._

 _" Very well you may join us..." said Naruto_

 _( Flash Back End)_

* * *

" Now we know their plan about taking our tailed beasts in order to do this "eye of the moon plan" they tried to do." Stated Utakata who blew bubbles from his pipe...

" We have gotten stronger in five years yet the akatsuki is still trying to look for us maybe?" Said Roshi who stroked his beard.

" No its impossible we left the east and resided in the west there's no way they'd find us. I've sent some spies to the east to know of the akatsuki's whereabouts and figure out what they are up too." Said Fuu with a serious tone.

" Guys the real problem I summoned you all here because I received a scroll from the east." Stated Naruto in a tone of no emotion causing everyone's eyes to widen.

" The east sent a scroll to us? what does it say naruto?" Asked Han.

Naruto opened the scroll and handed it to kimimaro.

" Read it to them." He stated while kimimaro nodded.

Kimimaro cleared his throat and began reading it.

 _"Dear Emperor of the United Bijuu Nation"_

 _"We are in need of your assistance in war, The akatsuki and orochimaru has declared war on us the entire shinobi alliance need your help and we know you hold the jinchuurki there at your empire we will also need their help to face the akatsuki please. Meet us at the kage summit that is where we will all meet at bring only two body guards of your choice we will be waiting for your reply on this letter._

 _From yours sincerely Tsunade Senju and the shinobi alliance thus the 4 kages."_ Kimimaro finished the letter for everyone looking at their reactions _._

The Jinchuurki had reactions that were mixed with anger and disgust upset that their former village's needed their help now.

" Why should we go help them!?" Shouted Fuu with a angry expression

" They sure pick the time to ask for our help now..." Muttered Yagura with a cold tone while gaara and han nodded and agreement.

" They even asked for your help naruto..." Said Itachi.

The blonde sighed.

" Well should we go help our former village's?" Naruto asked looking at everyone in the room.

" We do not know naruto we shouldn't help them and let them do this war themselves the only reason they need us now so that we could be their weapons to rid of the akatsuki and orochimaru." Said Gaara.

" He does have a point naruto... we shouldn't waste our time with them." Stated Han.

"Roshi what do you think?" Asked Utakata while everyone turned to the red haired man.

" Well as much i do still feel bitter towards our villages i think we should go out and help them... i mean its been five years since we left them now they ask for our help to save their villages..." Said Roshi.

" So Kumo made an alliance with konoha..." Muttered Yugito while bee sighed.

" Well Mister emperor how should we do this?" Asked Bee while everyone turned to naruto.

Naruto remembered roshi's words deep down he knew the container of the yonbi was right.

" Well i haven't even thought about it but we will go to this meeting to the kage summit they will have to accept our terms first i will need two body guards of my choice... and since this is a kage summit i might as well reveal my identity... to them anyway... so who will go with me?" Said Naruto looking at everyone.

" I will go with you naruto it's about time i see how is suna alright without me since i left my position as kazekage." Said Gaara who stood up from his chair.

" I will also go with you since konoha is our old home naruto." Stated Itachi.

" So we will stay here until they accept us..." Said Yagura.

" This meeting is adjourned we will go to the kage summit when we return we will go to war... to help our villages." Said Naruto who rose from his seat.

" And after we win the war?" Asked Utakata.

" Then we all go home we come back to the west and not to our villages that's that." Said Naruto

" Han prepare the steam air ship for our departure." Commanded Naruto as he nodded and walked off.

Naruto walked off to his throne room and started writing a letter to konoha and the shinobi alliance.

 _( In Konoha in hokage tower)_

Konoha is now waiting for their reply on the emperor of the west the kages are all in konoha in the hokage tower.

" So... you think the emperor will accept this?" Asked Onoki. ( AN: If that's how I spell his name)

" I think he will I'd like to see how handsome he is." Mei said with a lusty smile.

" I hope I get to see Bee and Yugito again.. since they serve the emperor..." Said Ay. ( AN: I could either call him Ay or A.)

" Don't worry hopefully we will see all of the jinchuurki and hopefully naruto..." Tsunade said sadly she still couldn't forgive herself on that horrible day when she banished her godson..

" I hope I get to see gaara again..." Said Temari... she was now the kazekage since gaara abandoned his position.

All the kages were worried about their reunion with their jinchuurki hoping that they would make good terms with them.

 _(With the rookies)_

The Konoha rookies were all in ichiraku's eating ramen... while hinata was away from the rookies sitting in her own chair eating 5 bowls of ramen.

The Restaurant was once happy and fun but was down and more dark since naruto's banishment.

Hinata took it very hard when he was banished the council and some of her fellow ninja's favor the uchiha traitor. Before Naruto was banished the rookies learned of him holding the kyuubi inside him so they called him many names and berated those who did that was Sakura , Ino , Kiba , Neji and Ten Ten. The only ones hinata has respect for and talk to was Shikamaru, Chouji , Lee and Shino, she never forgive the rest of her friends she even hated her father for calling her weak because of her support for naruto hinata was no longer the hyuga heiress and hanabi took her place as the princess of the hyuga clan after hanabi's new title as the heiress hiashi placed the birdcage seal on hinata's forehead. Hinata had wished she went with naruto since she heard a rumor of him gathering the jinchuurki but now she learned that he works with the empire hoping that if konoha and shinobi alliance made a pact alliance with the empire she would see him again and leave konoha to be with him.

Sakura was now allowed to come in the restaurant but was receiving death glares from ichiraku and ayame along with hinata they learned of what she did to Naruto. When Naruto came back with sasuke who was injured sakura had beaten naruto up and called him a failure and also a "dobe" like how sasuke would say before he was banished and tsunade told them what naruto was she called him a demon but was punched by her mentor tsunade. However it took 4 years for her friends to forgive her but the only two who didn't forgive her was hinata and ayame.

Kiba hasn't changed the dog boy had been trying to get hinata to date him but she refused and told him who her heart belongs too kiba knew she had feelings for naruto and he hated naruto for that he still hasn't given up on trying to get with hinata. He tried and tried yet she refused and stayed away from him this made kiba angry so he bad mouthed about naruto and called him a demon which caused him to be only hit in the balls and chest by hinata's jyuuken strikes she told him with a warning that if he ever insults naruto infront of her again she would do more damage to his balls with a cold tone. You see kiba lusts for hinata's body he didn't love her he wanted to claim her as his bitch and steal her from naruto but he now loathed naruto and couldn't understand what naruto has that he doesn't he vowed that he will eventually get hinata and kill naruto if he tries to take her from him.

Neji now felt sorry for what he done and said to naruto after naruto was banished hinata was disgusted in him and never said a word to him in three years yet he earned her forgiveness But not lee's.

Ino felt guilty of what was said and did to naruto her team mates ignored her for a year but later they forgive her she didn't even speak to sakura in three years. Since sakura had treated naruto badly she was truly ashamed of sakura which is why she hasn't spoken to her pink haired friend. 2 Years later she had earned hinata's forgiveness and became hinata's friend again hinata almost didn't want to forgive her which caused ino to beg more to forgive her but on the other hand hinata in the end forgave ino but hasn't talked to her. Ino wish she could tell naruto she was sorry of how she treated him after he brought back sasuke. Now as for sasuke she no longer doesn't like him because he was a traitor her fangirling days for the uchiha was over.

Lee misses naruto he wasn't all in his youthful mood like he would be, he was angry with ten ten and neji for their actions on naruto and haven't spoken to them the two wanted lee's forgiveness but the only way they could get his forgiveness is to apologize to naruto if he ever returns since lee found out that naruto joined the empire.

Ten Ten now wished she could ask for naruto's forgiveness for what she said to him on the day he was casted out lee wouldn't talk to her or hinata she knew both of her friends were angry with her the weapon mistress tried to get hinata's forgiveness which happened 3 years after naruto's banishement the lavender eyed girl forgiven her but lee hasn't he told her to say sorry to naruto first then maybe he will forgive ten ten.

Shikamaru was calm as always he alongside lee choji hinata and shino were the only ones who supported naruto and never hated him they were against the fact of him being banished for doing his job of getting the uchiha back. he hasn't talked to his friend ino because he saw her going off on naruto him or chojin didn't talk to her she begged for their forgiveness for weeks and wanted to speak to them in 2 years she got her forgiveness from shikamaru and choji and worked it out but shikamaru wondered what was naruto doing since konoha wasn't the same without him things were quiet different.

In 5 years the rookies were now wearing jonin vests even sasuke.

Sasuke 5 years later the rookies hated him except sakura he was punished for 3 years he had been on house arrest and his ninja status was stripped but was brought back by the council under tsunade's nose. She really didn't want his ninja status back and was to stay punished but the council didn't want her doing that so they overruled her but since the akatsuki and orochimaru declared war on konoha and the elemental nations the council begged tsunade to let him be apart of the war needed his assistance so she had no other options and no other choice since they were at war they needed his help also. He still has a grudge on his brother itachi and still has intentions to kill him but with naruto was a different matter. ( AN: I might not bash sasuke that often maybe I will make him good for once.)

Konaharamu and his friends moegi and udon missed naruto mostly they wished they could had did something to prevent him from being banished.

 _( A Day Later in the Hokage Tower.)_

The Kages were still waiting for the emperor's reply as they all were in tsunade's office along shizune jiraiya and Gai and Kakashi.

" We are still waiting for his reply... what if he refuses...?" Said Ay.

" We just have to be patient for now hopefully he will reply and gives us good news." Said Temari.

3 Hours later a reply had now came from a hawk.

Tsunade came to the hawk and got the scroll that had the letter inside.

She opened it and now read it.

 _" Dear Hokage-sama of konoha and 4 kages of the elemental nations."_

 _We will meet you at the kage summit to agree on the alliance, But first you will have to agree on our terms first if you don't then we will not assist you in war so we will see at you at the kage summit in 2 days see you there I have picked bodyguards of my choice already."_

 _From yours truly the emperor of the united bijuu nation."_ Tsunade finished as she sighed in relief but wanted to know what terms did the emperor want her and the kages to agree on.

" What terms does he mean?" Said Onoki with a smug face.

" Not sure but I would like to know as well.." Said Ay.

" I suggest we all get ready and leave for the kage summit in two days mifune and his samurai will be there to meet us as well" Tsunade said while all the kages nodded in agreement.

" Kakashi and Gai come with me you two are my bodyguards..." Tsunade saii while the two jonin bowed to her and replied "Hai"

" let me come with you... Hime." Said Jiraiya while the kages and tsunade looked at him.

" Why come to the summit?" She asked while the toad sage sighed.

" What if he's there tsunade ... my spy network told me he and the jinchuurki are at the empire serving the emperor this could be the chance to see how strong the gaki has been... without me I want to see him again face to face things have changed over the years after his banishment." Jiraiya said while tsuande sighed she knew he was right but what if naruto wasn't with the emperor as his bodyguard she had missed naruto too just like he does and couldn't blame him they were both his god parents and they needed to see him again.

" You can come jiraiya as my third bodyguard... but we don't know for sure if naruto will be with the emperor at the summit." She said.

" I hope he's there I'm just hoping he is there." The toad sage said with a small grin.

" Let's get going everyone to the kage summit and shizune you will be in charge of things while I'm gone." Tsuande said firmly.

" Hai Tsuande-sama" Replied Shizune.

All the Kages and their bodyguards had got packed up for the kage summit since it was a two day trip there

( At the Konoha gates)

" Bye Tsuande-sama have a safe trip at the kage summit." Said Hinata who was the first to say goodbye while the others behind her did the same thing.

"We will hinata I promise you all we will come back and tell you the good news." Tsuande stated with a smile while the villagers and konoha 11 cheered and smiled.

The kages and themselves now started to walk to the kage summit to meet the emperor.

( Kage Summit Two days later)

All the kages , bodyguards and mifune waited for the emperor to show up all of them were all sitting a meeting room looking at each other.

" I wonder what is taking the emperor so long..." Said Temari.

" He should be here in a few we just have to be patient..." Said Tsuande.

" Well the more I wait... the more I think of him." Said Mei with a lusty smile ( AN: I love Mei... I might do one naruto fanfic with her putting her in a harem but not in this story. This story is Strictly NaruHina romance)

" Patience is what we must do until he gets here." Said Onoki with a hmph.

 _" I wonder how handsome is the emperor I hope he's good in bed."_ Mei said in thought while she sat in her chair day dreaming on what he looks like.

Ay was sitting in his chair with his arms folded waiting for the emperor to appear.

Jiraiya Kakashi and Guy were behind tsuande also waiting for the emperor jiraiya was hoping that naruto would come as the emperor's bodyguard.

" So tell me what is this emperor like?" Asked Mifune who turned to the kages.

" We do not know... today we learn of him and see what's he like." Answered Tsuande while she was sipping on tea.

" Hm.. I understand I hope he is a honorable man with respect and loyalty." Said Mifune after he nodded.

" The emperor will be here soon enough all we can do is just wait." Said Tsunade while the kages and mifune nodded.

5 Hours later.

The kages their bodyguards and mifune were getting a little tired they waited and waited... until onoki decided to break the silence.

" Where is the Emperor! he should be here by now!" Onoki shouted.

The 4 kages were about to say something until they heard a whistle blew like it was a train this alerted them and ran out to see what was that sound but the sight they saw surprised them eyes were wide when they saw a air ship metal ( AN: this is like a steampunk air ship.) hot steam blew out the ship while it landed sails were brought up while the crew of the ship making a plank for three figures to walk on but were surprised who they saw with the emperor who was wearing a kage like attire and kage hat to hide his identity.

This earned a shock from Temari and Tsuande when they saw Gaara and Itachi Uchiha by the emperor.

" ITACHI!?" Shouted Jiraiya , Guy and Kakashi while Tsunade stood there wide eyed at the uchiha.

" GAARA!?" Shouted Temari and Kankuro.

" Well my sister is the kazekage... isn't this a surprise..." Said Gaara in a monotone.

Naruto looked at his baa-chan , his former sensei and pervy-sage under his kage style hat and saw bushy-brow's sensei.

" Your majesty do you realize itachi is a missing nin... he has to be brought to justice!" Said kakashi.

" I am aware of that copy ninja kakashi hatake." Said Naruto causing kakashi's visible eye to widen..

" How did you know my na-" he was cut off when naruto raised his hand to silence him.

" Your student naruto uzumaki has told me a lot about you.." Naruto said under his kage hat causing jiraiya tsunade guy and kakashi's eyes to widen.

" So... Naruto is in the empire... but why isn't he with you..?" Asked Jiraiya wanted to know of his apprentice.

This caused both gaara and itachi to smirk.

" Because pervy-sage he is right here." Naruto said with a smirk taking off his kage hat surprising everyone.

" NA-NARUTO!" Shouted Tsunade with tears while she ran to her godson and hugged him.

" GAKI!" Shouted Jiraiya who joined tsunade to hug him while kakashi stood there jaw dropped and his eye was wide seeing his former student the emperor was him.

" Yellow Flash..." Said Onoki..

" I may look like my father but different from him.." Said Naruto looking at onoki causing tsunade kakashi and jiraiya's eyes to widen.

" You know about your heritage..." said both The two sannin.

" Kurama she told me" Naruto said flatly.

 _"Minato-sensei... I failed you once again... to look after your son..."_ Thought Kakashi while guy looked at his friend.

 _" So... you finally realized you should had treated your student now my eternal rival... you favored the uchiha too much and now look at naruto he is the emperor before us here and today."_ Said Guy in thought.

" The demon told you... and SHE'S A GIRL!?" Shouted Jiraiya while naruto nodded.

" I will explain all of it in the meeting room shall we get going to start our terms and agreement..." Said Naruto while mifune answered.

" Why sure your majesty follow us to the meeting room where we will all talk of the alliance." Said the Samurai while he led the kages, bodyguards and naruto and his bodyguards to the meeting room.

 _To be Continued._

 **AN: Sorry I took long I will begin chapter 3 later or tomorrow I might try having it done by tonight review away.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is chapter three at last I might make this one short I hope you enjoy what happens in this chapter will The Shinobi Alliance gain the alliance from naruto's empire? Will Naruto help his former village to war against the akatsuki and orochimaru? Find out in this chapter please review.**

Chapter Three: Agreement and Terms.

" Normal"

" _Thinking"_

" **Demon"**

" _**Demon Thoughts"**_

* * *

(In the Meeting room)

Naruto now sat in thee round table looking at all the kages while itachi was on his left and gaara was on his right.

" Shall we begin?" Asked Mifune while everyone nodded.

" We are gathered here today to discuss an alliance with your empire naruto..." Tsuande said with a light smile.

" Alright and before we start an alliance you will need to listen to my terms along with the jinchuurki..." Said Naruto while the kages looked at him slight shocked.

" What terms is that?" Asked Ay.

" Before I came to become emperor in the past 5 years of my banishment from konoha... I had gathered all of the jinchuurki to follow me, Because since every village treats us like monsters I had to take them with me so they wouldn't fall into the hands of the akatsuki and have their tailed beasts ripped out of them. And if this alliance is going to be made with my empire then you're going to have to follow our terms because we will not be ordered around like we use to be, we are not your weapons anymore." Said Naruto in a serious tone while everyone gasped at his words.

" N-Naruto we wouldn't make you and the jinchuurki weapons again we need your help in this war ... once this war is over we could make it up to you somehow..." Said Tsunade while half the kages nodded in agreement.

Naruto and Gaara raised their eyebrows looking at the kages.

" And how would you make it up to us hokage-sama?" Said Naruto causing tsunade to wince at the last word normally he would call her "baa-chan"

" Listen gaki... I know your still bitter to konoha when they banished you at least give us a chance..." Said Jiraiya.

" And your telling me this why?" Asked Naruto who turned to jiraiya.

" Because naruto there are still people who care about you and miss you in konoha.." Replied Jiraiya while naruto stood there with a unreadable expression.

" Naruto... jiraiya is right everyone misses you... iruka misses you the ichiraku restaurant misses you your friends too.." Said Kakashi who stared at naruto.

" Kakashi I am aware of that.." Said Naruto making everyone in the room confused.

" You know?" Asked Tsunade while naruto nodded.

" Yes I have a spy network of my own" He replied causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock even jiraiya looked shocked.

" Since when did you come up with a spy network?" Asked Jiraiya who wanted to know.. since he also had his own

" By the time me and my friends conquered the west I knew at some point we needed a spy network to be aware of certain things in the east incase we have incoming threats" Stated Naruto while the others looked impressed at the fact he has a spy network.

" May I ask who leads this spy network?" Onoki asked looking at the blonde.

" That would be Fu the nanabi jinchuurki along with killer Bee" Answered Gaara while Ay was shocked that bee was actually doing something more serious.

" Youthful! what fantastic spy network you have naruto-san!" Shouted Gai with a smile.

" How did itachi join you naruto?" Asked Jiraiya while tsunade and the others also wanted to know how the S-Rank uchiha joined the empire.

" Ask the uchiha yourself he'll tell you." Replied Naruto while everyone turned their glance on itachi.

" It started when me and my former partner kisame... were chasing naruto and the jinchuurki to land of river to capture them.. me and kisame were outnumbed we really didn't expect the jinchuurki to work together to face the akatsuki kisame was fighting killer bee and yagura." Itachi said while both Ay and Mei widened their eyes on their jinchuurki already fighting the former swordsman of the mist.

" I was fighting Naruto ,Han and kimimaro" Continued Itachi while tsunade jiraiya and kakashi were shocked to hear kimimaro was back knowing the kaguya member was killed in the sasuke mission.

" How is he alive?" Kakashi interrupted

" I revived him." answered Naruto causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes.

" I took interest in him since he was very loyal to orochimaru... 3 years ago in my banishment I went back to where he was killed at gaara told me where was he so I took his body and used a revival seal unlike using the edo tensei jutsu." Naruto explained causing everyone to have wide eyes.

" A Revival Seal?" Asked Jiraiya while the others wanted to know about it.

" You see during my banishment I've been traveling to lots of temples to take scrolls and master a few seals so I was studying a few seals then the revival seal it took me two weeks to study it and master it I used kurama's chakra to help with this seal I tested the seal on a dead dog in my empire and revived it." Naruto explained to everyone while stood there in awe and surprise.

"Once the test was a success I learned the seal's limits and a price." Naruto said

" What is the price for it?" Asked Mifune who was interested.

" Well who ever casted the seal on a dead body of a human being your lifeforce will be drained I lost half of mine when I revived kimimaro." Naruto said while tsunade looked worried as did jiraiya about the seal and how naruto is wasting is own lifespan.

" But not need to worry with the help of kurama she'll keep me alive." Naruto said with a small smile.

" Question how did the fox tell you about your inheritance and is she really a girl?!" Asked Jiraiya who was curious about the great nine tailed demon as a female.

" You really wanna know jiraiya?" Replied Naruto while jiraiya winced at the tone and didn't get called pervy-sage.

" kurama told me and who were my parents... kushina uzumaki is my mother and minato namikaze is my father known as the 4th hokage" Said Naruto sternly while kakashi looked down and so did tsunade and jiraiya.

" I also learned that you were my god parents..." Naruto said with a laced cold tone causing jiraiya and tsunade to wince at his tone.

" The only people who looked after me were iruka who was a father or brother figure and sarutobi- jii was a grandfather figure to me. I haven't forgotten about ayame-neechan she's a sister figure and Teuchi Ichiraku who was also a grandfather figure.. they took care of me when you, kakashi or tsunade didn't you just left me there to be mistreated." Said Naruto coldly towards kakashi, Jiraya and Tsunade.

" Naru-" Started Kakashi but interrupted by naruto

" No Hatake you was a student under my father and you knew he and my mother had me... you was also suppose to watch over me but did you? No you mope around at that stone all day mourning for the loss of my father and your team mates you should've have been gotten over that you are also a failure of a sensei you like to do favorites all you do is favor sasuke and not me. When the chunin exams were out you ditched me to train sasuke matter fact you didn't train neither me or sakura! you just kept training sasuke to be able to beat gaara but did the teme beat gaara? NO! I DID! I WAS ABLE TO BEAT GAARA NOT SASUKE!." Yelled Naruto while his eyes turned slit red while kakashi winced and looked down in shame the kages and everyone else who was in the meeting looked at kakashi with disgust even gai was disappointed in his eternal rival.

" My father would be so disappointed in you if he was alive." Snorted Naruto while he turned to jiraya who flinched.

" And you... I will give you credit for training me and teaching me the rasengan but however... you knew you had a duty to be my godfather and look after me you didn't even have the time to come and visit me did it kill you to write a letter to me!?. all you did was check on your spy network and peep in the bath houses to do your damn research! writing a smut book! my dad and mother would be ashamed of you!" Shouted Naruto while jiraiya looked away in shame he knew the blonde was right

Now Naruto turned to Tsunade who had a sad face she knew she was going to be berated.

" You even had a duty to look after me... just like jiraiya... you left konoha because of the lost of your lover dan and your brother... you just left me... to suffer being beaten and injured by the villagers in konoha you should have moved on from your loss of your lover and your brother! and took me with you! my mother would had been displeased with you even your grandpa and granduncle! I learned that the uzumaki's and senju were like cousins." He said in a laced tone with venom at the busty hokage while she looked down ashamed tears fell out her eyes.

The kages were shocked to hear this and didn't even say a word... until mifune broke the silence.

" Shall we get back to the meeting emperor-sama..." The samurai said

" Sure mifune-san allow me to say my terms of this alliance.. Listen here I have the jinchuurki and my army so here is what I'm going to say and you my troops will not follow your ninja's orders they will only fall under my order and my generals but since we are working together they will follow your orders also and I also want something you have from me tsunade..." Naruto said turning his gaze to her.

" What is it you want naruto..." She said sadly.

" I demand all of my father's scrolls and my mothers from the namikaze estate I want every thing they left for me... including the vacant homeland of whirlpool my empire is going to claim that island... to find history and scrolls that the uzumaki's had and one more thing." Naruto said.

" What?" She asked..

" The whirlpool insignia I want it removed off of konoha's jounin jackets konoha doesn't deserve to have it." he said while Jiraiya Tsunade Kakashi and Gai looked at him with wide eyes hoping he wasn't serious.

" Nar-Naruto please tell me your kidding!" Shouted Kakashi in horror while jiraiya looked with horror.

" Oh i'm dead serious" He replied in a cold tone folding his arms.

" Na-Naruto I can't do that... konoha needs that..." Tsunade replied in fear couldn't believe he demanded this.

" Oh no they don't... besides they never did honor my dad's last wish so I'm taking it from them." He said with venom in his tone.

"P-Please naruto reconsider..." Pleaded Jiraiya while the blonde shook his head.

" No I'm taking it now do all of you agree with my terms..?" Asked Naruto turning to all the kages who were about to answer but tsunade interrupted.

" Wait naruto how about this... i declare a tournament... for the whirlpool insignia you and whoever you pick in this tournament will fight the jounin's along with the konoha rookies." Tsunade said while naruto gaara and itachi raised their eyebrows at this.

" Ok... I'm listening..." Said Naruto with a brow raised.

" If you win you get to take away the insignia... and your father and mother's scrolls and seals everything they own will be yours... even land of whirlpool..." She said.

" And if i loose?" he asked.

"If you loose you will not take away our insignia." She said in a firm tone staring into his cold blue eyes.

" Very well i accept but let me warn you... my generals and friends are stronger... even myself is stronger we will fight in the konoha chunin exam stadium now do you all accept my terms?" he asked one last time at the kages and tsunade.

" I The 5th Mizukage of kiri accept emperor-sama.." Said Mei with a lusty smile.

" I The 4th Raikage of kumo accept your terms emperor..." Ay said with a grunt.

" I The 3rd Tsuchikage of Iwa accept your terms yellow-flash" Said Onoki with a hmph not calling naruto by his emperor title.

" I The 5th Kazekage of Suna accept your terms naruto.." Said Temari who glanced at her brother gaara.

" I The 5th hokage of konoha accept your terms Naruto." Said Tsunade with a sad smile.

" Then its settled... we are a alliance... but after this war is over the jinchuurki who are my generals and councilors of my empire are coming back to the west.. the west is our new home but i don't mind any of you visiting my empire... within 4 days i will ready my forces and we come to konoha to get ready for war." Stated naruto while tsunade glanced at him sadly.

" Naruto..." she said sadly while he turned towards her.

" Yes Hokage-sama?" He replied while she winced at being called hokage-sama.

" When you come to konoha i want to try to make up for what i done...please... I'm sorry for not being there for you like i should be..." She pleaded hoping he would forgive her.

" I will think about it... tsunade when i get to konoha.." he rose from his seat and walked out the doors with gaara and itachi following him.

She looked down sadly with tears running down her face jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder comforting her.

" Don't worry hime... we are going to make up for him... if minato and kushina were alive they would be upset with us today" He said with a grim look still not proud of his job being a godfather.

 _" Naruto... i want to make it up for you too... i have failed minato-sensei i failed as a sensei i should have watched over... you i let my favoritism bring me down this path..."_ Thought Kakashi.

( With Naruto Gaara and Itachi.)

" So... how you think the others are going to take this?" asked Gaara in his monotone.

" They might as well accept it we are going to war to help our villages..." Naruto stated.

" You know the konoha council wouldn't like the idea of taking away the whirlpool insignia.. right?" Said Itachi

" I don't give a shit about the konoha council they are another reason why I'm banished but we need to be on the look out for the one named danzo..." Said Naruto while itachi's eyes widened.

" I don't trust Danzo... i can tell he will be a problem once our army is in konoha.." Naruto continued gaining a nod from both gaara and itachi

" You want me to have fuu-chan to have her spy network to keep a watch on danzo?" Asked Gaara.

" Yes just incase he does try something we might not like.." Said Naruto while gaara nodded.

" Lets hope this alliance was worth it..." Muttered Naruto while itachi and gaara boarded on the steam air ship and began taking off to the west.

 _To be continued._

 **AN: Well sorry i took long i hope you like this chapter i will get with chapter 4 soon i want reviews let me shout out some good naruto fanfics you guys should read.**

 _ **"Master of Jiongu" Written by The Dark Dragon Emperor.**_

 ** _"XenoFox" Written by_** **_Espeon Master Espo._**

 ** _" Naruto Namikaze: Kyoka Suigetsu" Written by TheeYellowFlash69_**

 ** _" Naruto's Breaking Point" Written By Zentary_**

 ** _" Naruto Rise of the lord of foxes" Written by VFSNAKE ( he is a amazing naruto fanfic author you should read his stories.)_**

 ** _I might let you guys see some story trailers im coming up for now I'm going to update jinchuurki of the west then update chater 4 for bijuu empire of the west see you guys later._**


	4. Story Trailer No 1

**AN: Based on reading Xenofox and Bijju Xenomorph Naruto or Naruko will become a Xenomorph in the shinobi I've been reading Naruto and alien vs predator fanfics and been reading them over again so I want to try doing one myself by turning naruto into a female to be the first xenomorph I've thought of paring Naruko with a male or female... since xenomorph's are all female but some are males?. So I thought of paring her with shino or a female maybe hinata or any other women of your choice if there will be sakura bashing but I will write another xenomorph and naruto fanfic by making him a male and give him a small harem I've already know who's going to be in the harem when I write it**

Story Trailer: "Dawn Of the Bijuu Xenomorph."

Summary: After Naruto returns from his three year training with jiraiya, the kyuubi jinchuurki stumbles in the forest of death to secretly train. After he's done with his training a unknown creature of some sort has changed our knuckle headed ninju into a smart intelligent dangerous hybrid.

* * *

 **( Within the Forest Of Death).**

Naruto Has returned to konoha from his three year long trip with jiraiya to control his tailed beast chakra and rasengan and his new jutsu to fight the akatsuki with. Deep in the woods he is secretly training but meditating peacefully on the ground.

While naruto was still meditating a spider like creature was in the trees watching the blonde jinchuurki. now it was crawling down the trees rushing in the bushes only to make a sound alerting naruto as he opened his eyes and tossed a kunai towards in the bushes. Naruto walked towards the bush to see what did he hit with his kunai only to find it stuck in the ground he raised a brow in confusion he grabbed the kunai and suddenly turned around until the facehugger jumped on naruto's face before he could react it was all toolate naruto fell flat on the ground while the facehugger was doing it's job forcing something down naruto's throat.

An Hour Later.

Naruto started cracking his eyes open everything was blurry he was slowly getting up he looked around as his blue eyes turned to the face hugger which seemed to be dead he grabbed a kunai poking it to see if it was dead... which confirmed he inspected it he wondered if his baa-chan would know anything about this mysterious creature that seemed to give him something in his throat but wasn't sure he realized it was getting dark so he grabbed the spider like creature and took it with him to his apartment.

( **Naruto's Apartment.)**

Naruto was cooking himself instant ramen while he glanced at the spider like creature.

" I wonder what the hell this thing is... maybe when it's morning i'll see if baa-chan knows what this thing is.." He placed the dead face hugger in a bag and tied it up.

Naruto now took a shower and put on his toad pj's getting ready for bed after he got out the shower something felt off about him yet he couldn't put his finger on it he shrugged and got in bed dozing off.

 **( Morning in naruto's bedroom)**

It was morning around 7AM to 8AM normally in the morning he would get up and make himself breakfast and go out in the village meeting his friends or team but it seems that our blonde knuckle headed ninja hasn't woken up yet why is that?

Naruto's bed looks empty but messy at the same time by his bed there is black fluid or flesh like substance on the side of it on the side of his bed by the wall showed a black egg like cocoon it glowed with red chakra mixed with black chakra it kept glowing as the cocoon got a little bigger growing its size.

Three Hours later.

The Cocoon stopped glowing as you could hear a squelch sound coming from it a large black sharp blade pierced was sticking out the cocoon cutting it open while lime green like substance seeped out the opened cocoon, black claw like nails gripped the edges of the opening of the cocoon as a figure was seen struggling to get up out it's shell only to reveal a figured covered in the slime as it wiped its face off showing that the figure's face had whisker marks on it's face and it opened it's eyes colored black with black slits.

The Figure was a tall black haired young woman with a 16 year old body.

She had a natural curvy and muscular build body with pallid ivory skin as silky and glossy, her hands bore a set of two thumbs with one on either side of her hands short black claws on each digit that were revealed to be retractable much like claws of a cat with each obsidian dagger-point being retracted at the moment. Her legs were digitigrade like those of an animal whose feet were bore permanently raised heels and lengthened soles that bore three retractable black claws as the rest of its digits.

Glossy black exo-skeletal armor plates decorated her forearms, chest, thighs, back, back of her neck and thin strips of the shiny onyx bone like plates running along edge of her jaw line from the joints on either side of her skull down to her chin, ending in a slight, but sharp slope that jutted out her chin. Extending from the base of her spine was a long tail of glossy black flesh and ex-skeletal plates appearing much like an grostesque extension of her spinal column that looked like pure bone with black skin stretched over it terminating a 7 foot long curved blade barb in addition limb being a little longer than her body. The black haired beauty had long flowing black hair that was down to her hips that were a little wide her butt that was round, plump and toned, her upper chest was DD sized more like tsunade's breasts.

The black haired beauty noticed her changes and wondered what happened to " _him"_ she was once a he... but now she was changed to a full woman a hybrid in some sort.

" Dear Kami... what the hell happened to me...?" she spoke her tone confused of what happened to her body she wasn't in a henge of her sexy jutsu what shocked her more that she had a tail she looked at it in awe..

" Kyuubi... what happened to me...?" she asked her inner demon

 **" You have gone through changes... kit... it seems what ever that spider thing was it did something to you..." Said the demon fox in her tone.**

" But what am I... though how am I suppose to go out looking like this everyone will freak out?!" She was worried and scared of how others would see her.

 **" I am trying to figure out what you are... cause I have seen some creatures like this... in my time before I was sealed." The demon fox said as she sat in her cage.**

 **The fox bijuu thought it over and over again she had seen something like this before... until it finally came to her mind.**

 **" Kit... I think I know what you are..." she said with dread.**

" What am I...?" Hoping her fears aren't true to what the fox would say

 **" You are an Xenomorph." She said simply.**

 **( Trailer End)** I might write that next week.

* * *

Story Trailer: Hinata the diclonius.

 **AN: Another elfen lied fanfic crossing with naruto but this one will be different this time, Hinata was returning from her mission she was on her way to konoha only to stumble at a clothing store to get a pair of white neko ears ( Dicloninus Horns) to look cute for naruto only for the ears to awaken and awakened a spirit within the horns. What happens when she puts them on?**

 **( Land of Fire Inn)**

Hinata was taking a shower as she bathed herself after she washed herself she walked out with a towel wrapped around her she put on her pj's before she could do anything she glanced at the ears... she picked them up and put them on her head going to the mirror to see if she looked cute with them on she touched the ears feeling that they were solid.

" Why are these ears solid?" Hinata wondered

For a minute she felt chakra radiating from the ears.

 **" Well Well Well... looks like I've found another vessel... who has touched my horns" Said a Cold Female voice.**

" W-Who S-Said That!?" Hinata stuttered

 **" Me of course Human"** The voice said as a visage of her was infront of hinata causing the shy hyuuga girl to stare in shock.

The woman who was speaking to hinata wore a white vest and green shorts her eyes were very dark pink so was her hair that had the same horns that hinata got.

" W-W-Who a-are you?" she stuttered

 **" I am Lucy... the queen of the dicloninus, Former clan head to the dicloninus clan... you human?" Lucy asked.**

" Hin-Hinata Hyuuga... former heir to the hyuga clan..." Hinata said meekly.

 **" Hyuuga Clan i see? well it is nice meeting you hinata..." Lucy said in a monotone**

 **" May i ask why do you have my horns?" Lucy asked.**

" H-Horns? i thought they were cat ears..." Hinata replied confused while lucy shook her head.

 **"No those are my horns... what do you want with my horns hinata?" Lucy asked with narrowed eyes.**

" I-I just wanted to look cute for naruto-kun..." Hinata said as she looked down causing lucy to raise a brow.

 **" Who is this naruto-kun you speak of... he seems pretty special to you..." Lucy asked**

" He is my... my... crush..." she said with a blush.

 **"I can see that... and the boy doesn't notice you does he?" Lucy wondered.**

" He does... its just... i don't have the courage to tell him how i feel... I'm just worried that he'll reject me..." Hinata said with a sad look.

 **" May i ask why is that?" Lucy asked.**

" Because...I'm just too weak... and not strong enough to protect him... those akatsuki are already trying to hunt him down.. taking away his tailed beast..." Hinata said causing Lucy's eyes to widen in shock.

 **" Your crush is a jinchuurki?" Asked Lucy with shocked eyes only for hinata to nod.**

" Y-Yes... and i wish i could help him... in some way." Hinata looked down sadly

 **" You really care for him... that much... then i will offer you a deal to become powerful..." Lucy said causing hinata to look up in hope.**

" What is it? i'll do anything to be strong for naruto-kun and protect him from the akatsuki!" Said Hinata

 **" If you want power to protect your loved one... you will have to become a dicloninus..." Lucy said simply with no emotion.**

" What should i do... to become a dicloninus...?' Asked Hinata with determination.

 _ **" This Human really cares for her loved one... maybe i will give her what she wants."**_ **Stated Lucy in thought**

 **" Very well since you care for your loved one i will give you the power of a diclonius meaning that you must wear my horns if you keep them on for a full day... the horns will stay connected to your skull, once it's connected i will be apart of you... and teach you what i know but this also comes a price..." Lucy said grimly.**

" What price is that?" Asked Hinata

 **" That once me and you merge... you will no longer be the shy weak girl you are now... you will be more like me... cold and dangerous... your shy shell will be broken and you will grow to become a new person with confidence and loyality are you sure you want to do this?" Said Lucy**

" I accept your terms... i will do what ever it takes to protect naruto-kun... train me lucy-sensei i want no longer want to be weak i want to become a _Dicloninus."_ Said Hinata with more determination.

 **Lucy smiled as she glanced at her new student.**

 **( Trailer End)** I'm writing that too hinata is going to be a dicloninus.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's it for the trailer im doing jinchuurki of the west and update biju empire of the west i promised you some trailers so here you go review your thoughts**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Well here is chapter four it's going to be short though ok I'm showing how the akatsuki and orochimaru made the alliance. Enjoy the story**

Chapter Four: The Deadly Alliance.

* * *

( In Ame Akatsuki HQ)

In the meeting room was Madara wearing his orange mask glancing at Konan and Pain they were sitting in chairs facing each other.

" Madara... are you sure we could trust Orochimaru... in this alliance...?" Asked Pain who glanced at the masked man pain didn't like the idea of allying with orochimaru.

" We trust him for now... but once this is over we will figure a way to get rid of him" Madara stated he also didn't like the idea of forming an alliance with the snake but agreed to at least destroy the 5 elemental villages.

" And what of the jinchuurki..?" Pain said while madara behind his mask scowled at this it has been 5 years since the jinchuurki have vanished.. he was pissed at how his plan was ruined he had sent all of his akatsuki members to find them and still had no trace of them but instead he was told that by zetsu both itachi and kisame were killed madara assumed it was the jinchuurki that killed them both. For the past 5 years madara had been wondering where the jinchuurki had vanished too... and why have they vanished away from the face of the shinobi world he wanted to continue his eye of the moon plan since he formed an alliance with orochimaru he figured if he could have orochimaru help him look for the jinchuurki before madara betrays orochimaru.

The only remaining akatsuki members left are Pain , konan, Kakazu, hidan, deidara, zetsu and sasori along with madara kisame is dead along with itachi. (AN: They don't know itachi defected them and told naruto their plans in the later chapters itachi will be revealed to the akatsuki)

" We will continue looking for them... after we destroy the shinobi alliance we can't give up on the goal for the eye of the moon plan... but we must focus on the war... then we find the jinchuurki. " Madara said with no emotion in his tone.

" What are your commands now madara? Konan asked since she was the quiet one.

" Assemble the others and zetsu..." Madara said while the plant like akatsuki member appeared out the ground.

" Yes Madara?" Zetsu white half said.

" Stay here I need a word with you pain and konan go assemble the others... your dismissed for now." Madara said while Pain and Konan both nodded and walked away to go find the other remaining members of the akatsuki leaving madara and zetsu alone in the room.

 **" What are your commands now madara?"** Said Black Zetsu.

" Have you been watching orochimaru like I asked you too?" Madara asked while zetsu nodded.

" Yes he is currently making white clones of me along with kabuto... and giving the clones some bloodlines he has stolen.." Stated White Zetsu while madara behind his mask smirked a little he had asked orochimaru to make a army of zetsu's to fight this war.

" Good but there is one thing I'm worried about... that orochimaru would do if he were to betray us..." Madara scowled behind his mask.

" **As in.. using the edo tensei jutsu... on us? I have a feeling he will also use the edo tensei for the war too... to fight the shinobi alliance.."** Said Black Zetsu.

Madara on the other hand scowled remembering how orochimaru black mailed him and threated to use the edo tensei on him when they first met.

 _( Flash Back Sound Village)_

* * *

 _Madara was in orochimaru's lab sitting in a chair glaring at the snake man kabuto was standing by orochimaru._

 _" It's so good that you're here... and I thought pain was the leader of the akatsuki..." Said Orochimaru with a frown._

 _" He is more like the 2nd in command of the akatsuki... I'm the real leader" Madara stated._

 _" Whom might you be?" Asked Orochimaru who was curious of who this man was and what power he holds._

 _"My name Madara... and I would like to know why have you considered an alliance with the akatsuki since you were a former member of our organization" Madara said. causing orochimaru's eyes to widen along with kabuto's_

 _" Y-Your "the" Madara Uchiha the one who fought the shodai hokage!?" Asked Orochimaru while madara nodded._

 _" I wish to form this deadly alliance to destroy the leaf village and get sasuke... or I could get itachi uchih-" Orochimaru said as madara cut him off._

 _" Itachi Uchiha is dead... along with kisame hoshigaki" Madara said with no hint of care._

 _" WHAT!? who was he killed by?" Asked The pissed off snake sannin._

 _" I believe It was the jinchuurki... and the kyuubi... naruto uzumaki... who killed them both.." Madara said while orochimaru snarled._

 _" That damn kyuubi-brat! I guess I will have to get sasuke... and have his sharingan..." Orochimaru stated while madara behind his mask scowled._

 _" So you want me and the akatsuki to destroy leaf and the other shinobi nations..." Madara asked while orochimaru nodded._

 _" Yes I declare war on leaf and I require your assistance..." Orochimaru said with a sick grin._

 _" Come on I know you want to crush konoha to the ground..." Said orochimaru_

 _" As much as I love to destroy konoha I am busy capturing the trailed beasts and still moving on with my plan..." Madara said in no emotion._

 _" How about I can help you find your tailed beasts after the war madara?" The snake sannin said while madara widened his one good eye at the snake_

 _" You want to help us find the tailed beasts may I ask why...?" Madara asked seeing the snake sannin grin._

 _" Because I know you want to extract their tailed beasts and place them in the gedo statue... with my help it will be easier" Stated Orochimaru._

 _" And why should I trust you orochimaru?" Said Madara narrowing his sharingan at the snake._

 _" Because if you don't then... I will do this obito.." Orochimaru said catching the masked man off guard while a coffin appeared opening it's lid to reveal a man wearing red armor and long black spiky hair._

 _" Y-You wouldn't!" Obito said with his wide eye._

 _" Oh I would... now join me in this war and I will help you hunt your beasts... here's the deal obito... you help me in this war and give me sasuke-kun and I will help you find the jinchuurki so do we have a deal?" Asked Orochimaru._

 _" Yes we have a deal... orochimaru but for this war I request you make thousands of white zetsu clones since I hear you are a crazed scientist." Stated Obito coldly._

 _" Oh believe me obito... I am the best at it for now we are the deadly alliance.." The snake sannin smirked as he and obito shook hands but behind obito's mask he scowled in hatred at how orochimaru was going to use the edo tensei to revive the one man who told him to do the eye of the moon plan._

 _" After this war is over... I will kill that snake bastard... I must prepare before he betrays me first..." Said Obito in thought as he walked away from sound village and warped away._

 _( Flash Back end)_

* * *

Madara still growled remembering that day he vowed that once the war was over and finding all the jinchuurki he will kill orochimaru.

" Lets go Zetsu we have to prepare for war I'm sending you on a mission to know what is the leaf village up too now and the shinobi alliance..." Said Madara while the plant like akatsuki member nodded and vanished.

Madara took off his mask and looked up seeing the gedo statue.

" Pretty soon all of the jinchuurik will be ours and rip their bijuu from them... making you the ten tails... to complete the eye of the moon plan" Obito said. as he walked off putting back on his mask.

 _To be continued._

 **AN: Well that's it chap five is coming up soon review your thoughts on this one ok.**


End file.
